


我的恋人太可爱了怎么办

by rose_1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_1999/pseuds/rose_1999
Summary: *原著背景双性梗*已交往兔赤*基本是非常雷的纯车 OOC！OOC！OOC！*最后有一小段野战.avi*不要问我兔为啥这么老司机 剧情需要【*请确定自己什么都能接受后再往下拉





	我的恋人太可爱了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> *原著背景双性梗  
> *已交往兔赤  
> *基本是非常雷的纯车 OOC！OOC！OOC！  
> *最后有一小段野战.avi  
> *不要问我兔为啥这么老司机 剧情需要【  
> *请确定自己什么都能接受后再往下拉

木兔光太郎最近很烦恼。  
尽管能看得出来他有在刻意掩饰，但那些细微的小动作又怎能躲得过对他了如指掌的赤苇的法眼。  
余光瞟着在球网的最边缘不安分地用脚尖蹭着地面，脑袋还在不停地转来转去的大型猫头鹰，赤苇几不可闻地叹了口气。尽管本人可能还并没有注意到，但木兔的状态已经开始影响到他练习时的发挥，赤苇终于决定说些什么。  
“木兔前辈，无论你现在有什么烦心事，练习的时候请集中注意力。”  
“哦……对不起，我错了赤苇！”堂堂一队之长乖乖地低着头，被比自己小一年级的后辈训话。  
“不过，那个……赤苇，联系结束之后能留一下吗？我有话想跟你说……”木兔抓着后脑勺，一副支支吾吾的样子。  
“嗯。正好，我也有话想跟木兔前辈说。”  
木兔闻言立刻睁大了双眼，就差跳起来了。“诶！赤苇竟然也有话想对我说？现在说不可以吗？”  
“现在请专心训练，木兔前辈。”  
“好吧……”大型猫头鹰悻悻地转身回到场上，赤苇看着他的背影忍不住嘴角轻轻上扬。那个傻乎乎的家伙，大概对自己的可爱之处一无所知吧。  
木兔光太郎最近肉眼可见地心情好，用木叶的话来说就是“走路都在打飘”。因为就在不久之前，赤苇刚刚接受了自己的表白。目前虽然在其他人面前还是秘密，但两人正处于热恋交往中的状态。至于木兔最近的烦恼——  
“赤苇，为什么不愿意和我sex呢！”  
更衣室里只剩了两个人。赤苇无奈地看着面前一脸认真地可怜巴巴望着自己的木兔。  
“这个问题我记得刚交往的时候就回答过木兔前辈了吧？我们现在还太小了，而且第二天还得早起上学——”  
“那……”猫头鹰拼命地转了转琥珀色的眼珠，“用、用手做！赤苇用手帮我，我也帮赤苇舒服，这样总没问题了吧？”  
牵手抱抱可以，约会接吻也都做过，但接吻更进一步的事情就不行。说起来，赤苇好像就没让自己碰过他的身体……这一点木兔的脑瓜真的无论如何都想不通。  
“只是用手都不可以吗！赤苇就这么害羞吗？明明一样都是男孩子。我、我只是因为太喜欢赤苇，所以想跟赤苇做一些恋人之间的舒服的事情而已……”  
赤苇抿了抿唇，对木兔并不过分的要求有些心软。毕竟是正处情窦初开的少年，又面对着刚刚交往的恋人，想做些更亲密的事情也是完全可以理解的。  
但只有这一点，虽然对木兔有些不公平，但他绝对不可能让步。  
“……非常抱歉。对于这件事我还没有做好心理准备，木兔前辈可以麻烦再等待一段时间吗？”  
“啊、不……是我有点心急了赤苇！毕竟我们也才刚刚开始交往嘛，赤苇不愿意的话当然也没关系啦！唔……”  
木兔惊愕地瞪着面前赤苇放大的脸，嘴唇上传来的熟悉的柔软又温热的触感让他一时手脚都不知道怎么放才好。  
蜻蜓点水的一吻毕，赤苇离开前轻轻咬了一下木兔的下唇。  
“这个就当作小小的补偿吧。”  
“呜，赤苇好狡猾！”  
紧接着，赤苇就感觉到肩背被一只有力的臂膀攫住，然后自己就被木兔按在了储物柜的门上，充满压迫感的吻覆上了自己的唇。  
“唔、木兔、前辈……嗯……”  
“哈……哈呼……唔嗯……”  
木兔的舌头毫无章法地在口中搅动，湿答答的带着滚烫的温度，勾着自己的舌头纠缠不休。许久，在赤苇的推拒下对方才意犹未尽地结束了这场肺活量的比拼。赤苇一边喘着气，一边从口袋里掏出手帕擦拭嘴角。而相对的，对方只是随意地伸出舌头，将嘴角淌下的口涎舔去。本人大概并没有意识到这个举动的色情。  
“赤苇？你好像脸有点红？没事吧？”  
“……我没事。比起那个，木兔前辈下次在亲过来之前麻烦告知一声。”赤苇转过头，迅速地套上外套，背起书包。“走了，木兔前辈。记得锁门。”  
“……哦。”木兔忙亦步亦趋地跟了上去。“对了赤苇，这周末……”  
赤苇点了点头。“老地方，在我家。木兔前辈这次可要记得别睡过头了。”  
“……知道了啦！赤苇打电话叫我一声不就行了嘛……”  
“是是。”赤苇又好气又好笑地看着缠着自己撒娇的大型猛禽类。“话虽这么说，木兔前辈补习可要好好加油哦，过不了多久就是春高预选了，数学测验不及格可不是闹着玩的。”  
一提到“数学”两个字，木兔就条件反射地缩紧了脖子。“有赤苇帮忙肯定没问题的啦！就像前几次那样！”木兔立刻面对赤苇双手作揖状鞠躬。“这一次也拜托你了！赤苇！”  
木兔考试前临时抱佛脚时的认真劲儿倒是跟他在球场上绞尽脑汁打败对手的势头有得一拼。要是他平时就有这个学习态度……嘛，也太难为他了。赤苇腹诽。他上前一步拍了拍木兔的肩膀。“总之好好加油，木兔前辈。”

“哈……啊……赤、赤苇……”  
晚饭后木兔将自己关在房间里解决生理问题。手机屏幕上背对着的男孩正脱下贴身的汗衫，后背和腰际露出大片白皙的肌肤。不用说，这是木兔在更衣室偷拍到的照片。  
“唔……赤苇的腰看上去好细……屁股摸起来一定手感特别棒……”紧盯着比自己小一岁的学弟诱人的腰线，沉浸在自己不可描述的性妄想里，木兔一边喘着粗气，一边加快了手上动作的频率，很快对着手机屏幕上偷拍的赤苇的照片射了出来。  
“啊……出来了……呼、好舒服……”  
完事之后木兔长长地吐出一口气，那种百爪挠心的躁动感终于平静了一些。他抽了几张纸巾清理了手和小兄弟，接着扯过一边的被子，蒙住了脑袋。一个人偷偷用偷拍的对方的照片做这种事情，总觉得很对不起本人……  
可赤苇是我的男朋友嘛！我想跟他做又有什么不对！说到底赤苇为什么会这么抗拒被我碰呢！木兔转念一想，有点生赤苇的气，原本还抱有的一丝罪恶感也烟消云散。木兔百思不得其解地嘟哝着。“搞不懂，明明赤苇也不是女孩子……难道说，赤苇是性冷淡？”  
木兔被自己的想法吓了一跳。或许赤苇是因为某种原因那个不起来而自卑，怕被自己发现？说起来，尿尿的时候好像从没在卫生间碰到过赤苇。木兔忽然想起一件很小的事情，似乎有一次，自己在解手的时候，看到赤苇明明站在门口一副打算进来的样子，最后又装作路过地走开了。后来他也没把这回事放在心上，现在一想，竟隐隐觉出一丝不对劲来。难道，赤苇是有什么生理缺陷，在故意躲着其他人？  
木兔决定下次见面的时候一定要向赤苇问个清楚。明明只要赤苇主动开口就好了。如果一开始就知道原因的话，自己也就不会去勉强他了……大概。

而此时的另一边，木兔心心念念的那个人，却正在跟他做一样的事情。  
房间拉着厚重的窗帘，昏暗的屋子里，黑发的男孩蜷缩在床上一角。他咽了口口水，犹豫着将右手伸进了自己的裤子里。  
……就跟感觉到的一样。湿透了。  
赤苇京治有一个秘密。一个除了他本人，只有父母和医生知道的秘密。  
裤裆湿透的地方已经冰凉，贴在身上的感觉并不好受。赤苇咬着牙一把将运动裤连着内裤一道扯了下来。一股淫靡的气息立刻弥漫到空气中。  
躺在床上的少年双腿微分，硬挺的青涩的玉茎顶端不断渗出清液，下边是两颗娇小可爱的玉丸，体积比正常男子的稍微小了一些。而在阴囊的褶皱之下，赫然藏着一条娇艳的肉缝，颜色是干净的嫩粉，花瓣和紧闭的幽穴被透明的淫液沾湿，闪着晶莹的光泽。  
“哈啊……木兔、前辈……嗯……”  
修长干净的手指握着性器快速上下撸动，然而待到前方出精后，体内深处的热流却躁动得愈发明显。  
“唔……”颤抖的手指不由自主地下移，碰到了湿润黏滑的花瓣。陌生的触感，但下体冰凉的感觉又在提醒着自己那是自己身体的一部分。  
穴口高热而湿滑，在淫液的润滑下小穴轻松地接纳了赤苇的一根手指。想象着那是木兔的性器在自己体内驰骋，赤苇疯狂地插弄着自己双腿之间那个本应只在女性身体上出现的的淫荡的器官，很快达到了高潮。  
“木兔、前辈，不可以……啊！”  
在强烈的快感中赤苇出现了幻觉，木兔仿佛就压在自己身上，两人的下身紧紧相连。木兔脖子上的汗水滴落到自己胸口，那双摄人心魄的琥珀色眼睛闪着情欲的光芒，此刻正紧紧地注视着自己的眼睛。  
在高潮余韵的颤抖中，赤苇从下体缓缓抽出沾了一层淫液的手指，合拢的穴口发出淫靡的“咕啾”声。他在心中狠狠唾弃着不知廉耻的自己。  
赤苇的身体是罕见的天生双性，同时拥有男性和女性的两套性器官。虽然尺寸比寻常人小些，但功能似乎都正常。由于雄性激素占上风的缘故，赤苇像普通的男孩一样拥有喉结和胡须，也从未来过月经，因此平日里除了洗澡的时候，赤苇几乎会忽略掉自己那个属于女性的器官的存在。  
平时连手淫也很少有，弄的话也只弄过前面。但自从与木兔交往之后，情况便发生了微妙的变化。  
赤苇清楚地记得，就在刚才跟木兔接吻的时候，自己湿了。  
木兔的吻技虽然青涩却极富侵略性。赤苇起初还试图掌握主导权，但最后每次都被他吻得晕头转向情迷意乱，反应过来的时候下体已经渗出了情动的液体。陌生的温热湿黏的感觉让他不禁夹紧了双腿，与此同时，一种奇妙的快感从下体顺着脊柱流窜到全身。他一边被木兔吻着，一边腿软得没有墙壁的支撑几乎站立不住。赤苇觉得自己要是再多被木兔吻个几秒钟说不定就暴露了。要是那时候自己坐下的话，裤子上肯定会洇出一片水迹来。  
赤苇长出了一口气，将现场清理干净后换上了干净的内裤。这样手淫要是养成习惯了可不妙……上瘾了可就麻烦了。待到面对木兔本人的时候他肯定会忍不住的。  
赤苇不是没有想过跟木兔坦白关于自己身体的特殊情况。但出于一些考量，他并没有这么做。赤苇发现自己比所想象的更爱木兔，也更害怕失去他，所以一切潜在的不确定因素都必须避免。当木兔看到自己异样的身体之后，会用怎样的目光看待自己呢？惊讶？同情？恶心？厌恶？他还会像之前那样喜欢自己吗？会不会就此对自己敬而远之？他不敢往下想象。  
虽然这样吊着木兔赤苇也于心不忍，总有向他坦白的一天。只要两人的关系向下发展，那一天是必定会到来的。真要擦枪走火起来说不定先忍不住的还是自己。赤苇合上双眼。罢了，就找个机会向他说出一切吧。哪怕木兔没能接受。谁叫自己喜欢上的是他呢。

星期天早上。  
“早啊，赤苇！”  
赤苇打开门，门口是笑得一脸灿烂的木兔。“赤苇，今天你妈妈在家吗？”  
“她今天跟老同学聚会去了，要到傍晚才回来。午饭在冰箱里，让我们中午热一热吃。好了好了木兔前辈，今天不做完这几套模拟题不可以走哦。”赤苇领着木兔上楼进了自己房间，拿起书桌上的一叠卷子晃了晃。  
木兔看到那些白纸黑字头立即疼了起来，但无奈测验在即，也只能硬着头皮上了。赤苇看着木兔一步一步挪到书桌前坐下，拿着笔盯着第一道题的空格。只见他一动不动地盯了足足两分钟，下一步却突然抬起头望着自己开了口：  
“如果我把这些全部做完的话，赤苇能告诉我一件事情吗？”  
赤苇摁着木兔的脑袋让他看题目：“麻烦先做完题目再胡思乱想，木兔前辈。”  
木兔抓耳挠腮，好不容易在第一大题的几个空里填上了歪歪扭扭的笔迹。木兔能乖乖地坐在桌旁十分钟不移动着实是一个奇迹。赤苇给他丢了一个计算器：“上次应该教过你怎么用了，木兔前辈。”  
“哦……谢谢。”木兔头也不抬地接过，继续咬着笔杆子苦思冥想。  
木兔思考的时候会皱起眉头，也许是本人都没有注意到的小习惯。他的眉眼虽然生得凌厉，像猛禽类的眼睛，线条却其实很好看。赤苇看着看着，不知不觉凑近了一些，等他注意到的时候，自己的鼻子已经快贴到木兔的侧脸上了。  
“啊……我知道了！”木兔一拍桌子，提起笔刷刷地写了起来。还好本人由于过度专注完全没有发现自己的小动作，赤苇忙不动声色地后退了几分。  
“那个……木兔前辈，如果能把这些题全部独立做完的话，我可以考虑给你一些奖励哦。”  
对上木兔迅速转过来的目光，赤苇移开了视线：“……木兔前辈想要知道关于我的任何事情，我也会如实相告的。”  
在接下来的两个多小时之内，赤苇发誓他自从在木兔的苦苦哀求之下答应每周末帮他补课之后，从来没有见过学习劲头如此之足的木兔。  
“……”木兔忐忑不安地盯着赤苇正在自己刚刚写完的模拟卷上画着圈和勾的红笔。“对不起还是空了很多题，但我真的不太会做……！我真的已经尽力了！”  
一分钟后，赤苇啪地一声合上了笔。“比我想象中要好哦，木兔前辈。这样下去的话及格也有希望了呢。”  
“太好了！”木兔长长地舒了一口气，接着竖起耳朵认真听着赤苇给自己讲解做错和不会的题目。

“那么，木兔前辈想要问我的事情，是什么呢？”赤苇放下笔，将椅子转了九十度，抱胸看向木兔。  
“诶？”刚刚被数学洗了脑子的木兔竟一脸茫然。“问什么？啊！”他忽然一拍脑袋，脸却莫名其妙红了起来，目光也躲躲闪闪的不好意思与对方平视，“就是……嗯……那个……赤苇啊……”  
“你不愿意跟我做，难道说是……阳痿？”  
赤苇万万没想到木兔自己思考之后竟得出了如此啼笑皆非的结论。黑发的少年轻笑：“那么，木兔前辈要不要亲自来确认一下？是奖·励哦。”  
欣喜若狂的木兔盯着恋人姣好的唇线，只觉得说着这样勾人的话的赤苇魅惑得让他不能自已。他狠狠吞了吞口水。  
“那我现在可以……亲赤苇吗？”木兔试探地问。  
“如你所愿。”  
赤苇看着木兔犹如盯着猎物伺机而动的猛禽一般扑过来抱住了自己，二话不说自己的唇就被狠狠吻住。赤苇不落下风地回应着木兔，两人交换着湿漉漉的亲吻。木兔吻得非常投入，小口小口地吮吸赤苇的舌尖，一边吻着同时一只手慢慢地搂上了赤苇的腰。后者敏感地颤抖了一下，但他最终没有逃跑，任凭自己沉浸在木兔温柔而霸道的亲吻中。  
待到吻得难舍难分的两人分开之时，他们已经不知不觉移动到了赤苇房间的床上。木兔端详着赤苇——喘着粗气，脸颊绯红得不正常，双腿间的器官已经能清晰地看出轮廓——太好了，看来赤苇那方面没问题。他的第一想法竟然是这个。  
没有给对方喘息的机会，木兔一到床上就急不可耐地开始扒赤苇的衣服。然而，仅仅只是拉开了外套的拉链，如梦初醒一般，木兔的手突然顿住了。  
今天的赤苇主动得让木兔既兴奋热血直冲头脑，却又觉得蹊跷。明明之前哪怕只是亲稍微久一些都会遭到坚决拒绝，今天突然就即将顺利地进行到本垒的发展让木兔有种坐过山车一样的感觉。  
“真的……可以吗？”木兔向自己的恋人再三确认道。  
“……”赤苇没有做声，只是点了点头。  
木兔看赤苇的表情似乎有些勉强，虽然他的小兄弟早已硬邦邦地挺在胯间硌得不行，但他并不希望勉强赤苇。  
“我不想赤苇只是为了迎合我而答应跟我做。如果赤苇现在还没做好准备的话，那个，我可以等……我希望，我们的第一次能给赤苇留下美好的回忆。”木兔真诚地说道。  
那双琥珀色的眼睛里流露出的担忧让赤苇感到一丝无所适从。对方的体贴不能不让他感动，如果是木兔的话，说不定……可以接受这样的自己……  
赤苇闭上眼睛，做出了决定。  
“我的心情和木兔前辈是一样的。我也在渴望着和木兔前辈肌肤相亲。所以……”赤苇伸出手，主动解起了木兔的衣服，“我也想和木兔前辈做，恋人之间的亲密的事情。”  
自己的小恋人赤裸裸的邀请彻底击碎了木兔最后一道防线。他无暇再去思考赤苇态度一百八十度的转变，现在他只是单纯地跟随着本能行动。  
木兔不再犹豫。他几近粗暴地卸了赤苇的衣服，又三下两下脱了自己的丢到一边。赤苇盯着木兔壮硕的肱二头肌咽了咽口水。虽然身高相差无几，木兔的体格明显比自己强壮不少。不知他手臂上凸起的肌肉摸起来是什么样的感觉……  
赤苇心里想着而且也的确那么做了。手掌下丰满的肌肉并不像自己想象中的坚硬如石，而是出乎意料地富有弹性。赤苇的手渐渐从上臂移动到了自己的肩膀和后背，木兔闷哼了一声。他低下头，啃上了赤苇轮廓优美的锁骨。  
赤苇感受着木兔的唇舌在自己的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛等处流连，每一次经过都会引起敏感的颤抖。在将自己喜欢的地方都留下了红印之后，木兔才不紧不慢地舔上早已挺立渴望着被疼爱的两颗红粒。  
“……唔！”赤苇没有刻意强忍出口的呻吟，左胸的乳尖被木兔含在嘴里用舌头和牙齿夹着研磨，右边则被手指捏住搓揉。两处截然不同的刺激让他忍不住放缓呼吸，全身心地享受强烈的快感。对方的一条腿隔着布料磨蹭着自己双腿间高高凸起的部位顶端溢出的前列腺液洇湿了一小圈布料，然而更湿的是位于下面会阴处的某个更加隐秘的地方。  
木兔换了一侧继续舔咬赤苇的乳头，直到将两边都玩弄得鲜艳硬挺得如同玛瑙粒一般，才满意地松开了嘴。那颗灰黑相间的头颅开始顺着赤苇的胸、腹部和腰侧一路向下舔吻。对方越往下，赤苇的身体战栗得更加厉害。当木兔的手终于开始扯自己的裤子的时候，被赤苇条件反射地按住了。  
“唔、不……稍微等一下、木兔前辈……”  
然而赤苇这一举动却完全被木兔理解为了害羞，他一边对赤苇过度的害羞感到疑惑，另一方面由于先前得到了对方许可和想要进行下一步的迫切，这一次他对赤苇的反抗置若罔闻，强硬地扯下了赤苇的裤子。意识到自己的秘密即将暴露在木兔的视线之下，赤苇在剧烈的紧张中下意识地夹紧了双腿。  
“……什么嘛。赤苇的很普通啊，而且形状和颜色都很漂亮。我还以为是颜色特别深或者长了颗大的吓人的痣之类的……”  
木兔伸手试探地摸上了赤苇颤巍巍的玉茎，立刻激起了对方身体的一阵惊颤，撸动了两下，木兔便感觉到了异样。顶端湿润也就算了，根部也湿得不正常，下面的耻毛被一种黏糊糊的液体粘连着。  
难道是赤苇事先抹了润滑剂？不对……木兔意识到了什么，直觉促使他在对方身躯的微颤中手指稍微强硬地撬开赤苇大腿内侧的嫩肉，向会阴深处探去。当他弄明白自己究竟摸到了什么东西的时候，他的动作和表情同步凝固了。  
而此时赤苇已经羞得完全将脸埋进了枕头里。  
“……赤苇。难道说，你一直不愿意跟我做的原因，是这个……吗？”  
“唔嗯。”枕头中传来闷闷的回答。“我怕木兔前辈发现之后会觉得我的身体奇怪又恶心，然后就不愿意跟我做了……”  
木兔终于明白了赤苇不愿与自己坦诚相待的真正原因，他觉得自己全身都无法控制地颤抖起来。不过不是因为恶心或反感的情绪，而是连他自己都没有想象到的、强烈的兴奋。  
“那个，赤苇。”木兔压抑着情欲，尽量让自己发出正常的语调，“可以张开腿，让我清楚地看一看赤苇的那里吗？”  
“啊不……我承认是有点好奇……不过，发现的那一刻虽然确实很惊讶，但并没有觉得赤苇的身体很奇怪哦，”木兔生怕自己的说法会引起误会伤害到赤苇，急忙解释着，“我觉得，只要是赤苇身体的一切，一定都非常漂亮。”  
赤苇的身躯痉挛了一下，然后在恋人赤裸裸的目光中，缓慢地张开了双腿。反正就在之前他也已经下定决心，将自己的一切都交给木兔了。  
木兔目不转睛地盯着赤苇双腿之间那个陌生的部位，他能清晰地听见自己咚咚的心跳和咽口水的声音。  
“好厉害……真的是、像女孩子一样的小穴……”  
“……难道说木兔前辈之前就见过实物了？”  
“没、没有！”木兔红了脸，“只在小黄片里看到过而已……而且这么清楚地看见、也是头一次……”  
“那个……赤苇、不介意的话，可、可以让我摸一下吗？”  
赤苇一边心里吐槽刚才那个不顾自己反对强行扒了自己裤子的人是谁，一边还是点点头表示了默许。  
赤苇的小穴真的很漂亮。木兔盯了半天，用他并不丰富的形容词库似乎也只能找到“漂亮”来形容。未经人事的小穴完全是粉嫩的颜色，两片小阴唇如羞涩的花瓣，虚掩着紧闭成一条细缝的穴口，细缝中还在不断渗出晶莹剔透的黏稠液体，顺着股沟往下流淌，弄湿了赤苇身下的床单。  
木兔怕碰坏了似的小心翼翼地拨开了赤苇的小阴唇，指尖触到了阴道上方一个藏在肉缝中的凸起的小小的肉粒。碰到那里的时候，赤苇发出一声惊叫，身躯由于突如其来的强烈刺激敏感地弹了起来。  
木兔出于好奇，用拇指和食指插入肉缝，掂住那颗小小的肉粒，稍用力地捏了一下。赤苇的反应强烈得让他吃惊不已。  
赤苇第一次意识到自己身上竟然还有如此敏感的地方。刚才只是被木兔擦到就已经够刺激了，更不用说直接被手指揉捏。况且那还是木兔的手，与自己手淫所带来的刺激根本不是一个量级。他扭动臀部想要逃离这恐怖的快感，电流顺着神经激荡着他的全身。赤苇几乎立即淌出了眼泪，嘴徒张着连叫都叫不出来。他浑身痉挛，下方的小穴中涌出了大量的爱液，连前面的阴茎也在一下没碰的情况下射出了一线白浊。  
“赤苇是……高潮了……？”不是吧，只是被自己碰了一下就？这也敏感过头了吧……  
从同时射精和潮吹的晕眩中回到现实的赤苇羞得恨不得钻到床底下去——自己的身体实在是淫荡得不像话。  
“好厉害……”木兔惊叹，他情不自禁地将手指移动到了阴蒂下方的肉缝之中。借着大量爱液的润滑食指很轻松地探入了一个指节，内壁惊人的湿润、温热和柔滑让他再一次受到了不小的冲击，不禁开始想象插入会是多么美妙的触感。  
“唔嗯……啊！”木兔的手指在自己体内翻搅，进入和离开的时候还时不时会刮蹭到阴道口上方那个要命的肉核，体内深处爱液的涌出简直就像坏掉的水龙头一样关都关不上。赤苇紧紧搂着木兔的脖子，脸上是承受着快感的欢愉，那副样子在木兔眼中可爱得不像话。木兔倾身，一边将食指和中指并拢一同插入赤苇的小穴，一边用自己的嘴唇堵上了那张不断地发出让自己失去理智的声音的嘴。  
“唔……嗯咕……呜……”赤苇的耳边回荡着令人脸红心跳的水声，但他分不清那是由于唇舌交缠还是木兔插弄着自己的小穴而发出的。  
“赤苇的下面太色了，小洞一直在流水，把我的手都弄湿了……”木兔忍不住在对方耳边呢喃。  
“唔……木兔前辈、啊、真的不觉得我、唔嗯……这样的身体……很奇怪吗？”  
“没有哦。我很喜欢呢，赤苇的身体，比我想象中还漂亮。这样淫荡的赤苇，最喜欢了。”木兔咬着对方被自己的话语染得通红的耳垂。“现在迫不及待地想要赤苇……小弟弟硬得发疼……”  
木兔加快了手指在小穴中进出的速度，同时另一只手照顾起了赤苇被冷落许久的前面，拇指的指甲搔刮着敏感的顶端。赤苇的呼吸明显变得比刚才更急促，几下之后他就无法自控地被木兔弄到了高潮。  
赤苇大口地喘着气，身躯覆盖了一层薄汗。连续两次高潮让他有些受不住。如果不是木兔的开发，他甚至都不知道自己的身体竟然淫荡敏感到这种程度。  
“那个……赤苇……我快要不行了……”  
木兔哭丧着脸，再忍下去他觉得自己真的要被憋坏了。“我好想插进来……”  
赤苇低头瞄了一眼木兔的尺寸。刚才隔着裤子已经能看出足够雄伟，当那根巨物一丝不挂地直挺挺杵在自己跟前的时候，他不禁发自内心地感到了害怕。  
不行的。那样的东西绝对插不进来。赤苇在心里默默下了结论。  
“怎么办……赤苇……”木兔分开赤苇的双腿，用自己那根尺寸傲人的“小”猫头鹰在恋人的小穴入口比划了几下。强行插进去肯定会弄坏的吧……一想到赤苇疼得眼泪在眼眶里打转的样子，木兔拼命地摇了摇头。  
“要不今天就先这样？我不做了。赤苇帮我用手弄出来就行。”木兔咬着牙说道。他悻悻地离开了赤苇的双腿之间，示意对方坐起身。  
“那个……赤苇可以帮我一下吗？”他有些不好意思地要求。赤苇突然觉得有点于心不忍。  
“？！”紧接着，木兔就猝不及防被自家小恋人推倒在了被子上。没等他反应过来，对方已经钻进了自己胯下，在两腿之间抬起头望向自己，目光里藏着得逞的笑意。  
“是我说要给木兔前辈奖·励的。用嘴做的话，木兔前辈会更兴奋吧？”  
木兔眼睁睁看着自己心爱的小恋人低下头，伸出粉色的舌。先是绕着顶端舔弄了几下，用舌尖戳刺了几下铃口，接着缓缓下移，舌头沿着冠状沟来回地反复舔弄。  
木兔倒吸了一口凉气，在视觉和触觉的双重感官刺激下，他浑身僵硬得动弹不得。  
慢条斯理地好好撩拨一番之后，赤苇终于张开嘴，将木兔的龟头吞入口中。他皱着眉，将嘴张开到极限，试图将木兔的整根含进嘴里。可直到对方的顶端已经抵着自己的喉头，下面还有足足半截没能进来，他只好用手握住，随着吞吐的频率上下抚摩。  
下体被火热得难以想象的腔道包裹，木兔只觉得灵魂似乎都要被那张小嘴吸出来了。他发出粗重的喘息，情不自禁将手放在了赤苇的头上。虽然赤苇口交的技术还不甚娴熟，牙齿不时会磕到自己，但那微微的疼痛感反而让木兔更加兴奋。  
“那个、赤苇……唔、”他艰难地开口，“稍微、放开一下……”  
赤苇感觉到木兔的身躯紧绷，知道他快要到了。但他反而加快了吞吐的频率，而且每一次都吞得更深。木兔硕大的龟头顶着自己的喉咙带来隐隐的呕吐感，他也丝毫不以为意。  
“啊、不要……出来了……啊！”  
在木兔的呻吟中，赤苇在最后一刻松开了对方的硬物，但已经来不及了。浓稠的白浊大部分直接射在了赤苇的脸上，还有一些射到了脖子和胸口。  
“哈啊……唔，抱歉赤苇！一没忍住就直接射了出来，实在是对不起！啊，纸巾……”  
赤苇看着木兔一边内疚地道歉一边手忙脚乱地给自己找纸巾，甚至不小心把床头柜上的纸巾盒碰掉在地上的狼狈模样，忍俊不禁地笑出了声。“没关系，我不介意木兔前辈的东西哦。”  
像是要用行动证明一般，赤苇伸出舌头轻轻地舔掉了沾在嘴角的一丝木兔的精液。那表情色气得让木兔根本移不开眼，简直生来就是诱惑自己的妖精。他几乎是一瞬间又立刻硬得跟没射过似的。  
木兔脑海里蹦出了之前恶补过的几部动作片的画面，他突然有了一个想要尝试的做法。  
“赤苇，可以麻烦你转过去趴在我身上吗……？”木兔试探地要求道。  
赤苇在理解了木兔的意思之后，脸立刻红到了脖子根。  
“我、我也想用嘴给赤苇做……这一次，我想跟赤苇一起舒服……”  
“……好。”对方红着脸答应了自己的要求。

“……”将下体最隐秘的地方暴露在对方脸前的姿态实在过于羞耻，赤苇不敢回头，但他能想象那样淫靡的场景，几乎令他羞死过去。为了转移注意力，他专心地低头侍奉木兔的肉棒，卖力地用唇舌吞吐取悦着。  
木兔伸出舌头，舔上了赤苇双腿之间的肉缝。比起女性的外生殖器缺少了尿道因此十分干净，简直是天生的玩物。舌尖顶开两瓣肥厚的阴唇，努力地戳刺到更里面，试图舔到更深的地方。木兔时而将整根舌头埋进穴内搅动，时而轻咬前端的红粒，时而直接覆在穴口吮吸，内里不断涌出的大量爱液被尽数啜食。  
“啊、木兔前辈……不要、吸那里，太刺激了……嗯呜……”  
木兔贴心地伸手扶住了支撑在自己身上的人因口交的强烈快感而软得几乎抬不起来的腰，满意地听到另一端传来赤苇再也无法压抑的呻吟。然而此时，木兔心中却忽然产生了想更加过分地欺负恋人的恶劣想法。  
“赤苇，动作停下来了哦。”  
原本以为会遭到对方的抱怨或者吐槽，没想到赤苇竟顺从地低下头含住了自己尚未射精的巨物，同时还能隐约听到堵不住的含糊的呻吟声。  
木兔全身的血液再次被刺激得向下体涌去，他现在只想狠狠操进赤苇的小穴，欣赏他露出与平常的冷静自持更加不同的失态模样。  
不过也只是想想而已。木兔暂时离开赤苇被自己吸肿的小穴，含住了前方硬挺的性器，激起了身上人又一阵明显的颤抖。他伸出手指，沾取了少许爱液，探入了柔软的臀瓣之间。后穴早已被流淌到臀缝间的爱液沾湿，没费多大力气便顺利地挤进了一根手指。  
“！”对方异样的动作引起了赤苇的警觉，但这一回他没有停下嘴，任凭木兔开拓自己的身体。  
肠壁与阴道内壁的感觉有微妙的不同，虽然没有分泌大量的润滑，但更加紧致高热。木兔细细地按摩着肠壁的每一寸，在摸到一个按下去能稍微摸到硬块的地方之后，赤苇的身体再一次猛烈地颤抖了起来。  
指尖旋转着透过肠壁按压前列腺的部位。赤苇被体内陌生的快感刺激得叫都叫不出声，一味被木兔欺负的耻辱感让他赌气似地将对方在自己口中跳动的性器尽量深地纳入口中，狠狠一吸——  
“唔！”木兔果不其然，控制不住地射在了赤苇嘴里。与此同时赤苇也达到了高潮，阴茎射出的精液弄脏了木兔的胸膛。  
尽情享受了一番舒服到无法形容的高潮之后，赤苇侧身顺势滚到了床上，换了一个方向躺在木兔身侧小憩。  
“木兔前辈……好舒服……”  
“嗯……赤苇，我也好舒服……”  
两人赶在赤苇妈妈回来前收拾了一片狼藉的床单，顺便洗了澡。直到将沾满水渍的床单丢进洗衣机里开始转动，赤苇才暗自松了口气。  
“啊……虽然口交也很舒服，但果然还是想跟赤苇做全套呢……”  
赤苇无奈地看着黏着自己撒娇发情的大型猛禽类，忍无可忍地在他头上敲了个栗子。  
“可惜我的尺寸不能变小，只能慢慢来了。不过，赤苇愿意信任我，把自己的一切都交给我，我可是超感动的！”而且赤苇的身体竟然还那么色……木兔觉得自己迟早有一天会忍不住霸王硬上弓。  
赤苇笑了。他很少笑，但笑起来的样子在木兔眼中就如同整个春天的花儿都开了一般。  
“让我们慢慢来吧，木兔前辈。”

“小京？你的快递？”  
赤苇太太看着儿子匆匆下楼跑到门口，将一个不大的箱子拿进了门。她忍不住多嘴问了句：“买了什么呀？记得你之前买什么东西都会知会我一声的。”  
“哦……我的护膝磨破了，重新网购了一双。”  
赤苇太太虽然觉察出儿子的言行有些怪异的地方，但她还是很快相信了一向懂事的儿子的说辞。自己和丈夫在赤苇上小学的时候就离婚了，丈夫在外组建了新家，除了每年还会定期打来一笔生活费外几乎杳无音讯。而赤苇也许是由于早早地就与母亲相依为命的缘故，显得比同龄男孩成熟得更早。  
另一边将自己关在房间里的赤苇对欺骗母亲有些心怀愧疚，但箱子里的内容实在是让他难以启齿。他谨慎地确认了房门已经锁好，窗帘也拉严实了，才小心地打开了纸箱。   
网购这件东西之前他做了不少功课，好容易才挑中这款既适合新手使用，尺寸也不显得太小的一件。为了能够尽早满足木兔，也是为了让自己到时候少受些苦，赤苇决定开始扩张自己的前面。  
他打开防水按摩棒的包装。颜色是简单的纯黑色，硅胶材质的外壳摸着非常舒适，棒身也是漂亮的流线型。如果只看外表的话，也许很难想象出这件物品真正的用途。  
赤苇脱下裤子，手指将自己的肉缝向两边掰开，将按摩棒抵在自己的穴口。由于缺乏润滑的缘故，干涩的穴口还无法接纳按摩棒的尺寸。赤苇忽然回忆起那天木兔碰自己的情景。他循着记忆将手指稍微插入肉缝，然后慢慢地向上摸，果然摸到了一个小小的肉粒。他捏住揉弄了几下，受到刺激的阴蒂开始充血变硬，伴随着丝丝酥麻的电流从下体涌了上来。  
虽然自己手淫远没有木兔碰自己的时候刺激，小穴还是分泌出了一些液体。赤苇松了口气，稍用力地将按摩棒的头部在穴口一压，顺利地滑了进去。他推着底部慢慢地往里送，很快就将一整根全部纳入了体内，被撑开的肉缝重新合拢。  
按摩棒填充着体内带来微妙的压迫感，不过比想象中的轻微。也许是尺寸还远远不及木兔那根的缘故。赤苇穿上裤子，下床走动了几下。按摩棒服服帖帖地待在那里，并没有滑出体外。他松了口气。  
也许，哪怕自己戴着它去学校也不会被发现。

于是第二天早上，赤苇忐忑不安地塞着按摩棒出了门。经过一个上午的习惯，赤苇几乎忘记了体内的异物感。直到放学后社团练习的时候。  
第二场练习赛打到一半之时赤苇已经快支撑不住了。随着剧烈运动身体开始出汗，积聚在会阴处的汗水将内裤浸得透湿，绷紧成一条线的布料贴在肌肤上随着运动不断摩擦，带来隐隐的快感。如果换作以前也许赤苇并不会当回事，但那处自从被木兔开发过便变得敏感起来，哪怕只是被稍微蹭到都会忍不住发情。  
赤苇努力让自己的精神集中在判断排球的路线上，但已经开始分泌液体的肉穴又让他止不住紧张，陷入一种恍惚的状态。下体的感觉更加明显，按摩棒在爱液的润滑下滑到了靠近穴口的位置，甚至露出了一角，蹭到了阴蒂。  
突如其来的刺激让赤苇的脚步不由得顿了一下，忍不住弯下了腰。网对面的木兔敏锐地捕捉到了赤苇神色的异样。  
“赤苇？怎么回事，你的脸怎么这么红？”木兔示意练习暂停后急忙奔了过来，一手搂着赤苇的腰帮他支撑着身体，一手摇晃着他的肩膀。  
自己会受这份罪间接上也是木兔的原因，赤苇抬起头略微嗔怒地瞪了木兔一眼。当然对于不知情的木兔来说就很疑惑了。  
木兔在征求了教练的许可后扶着赤苇坐在了一边的长椅上。其实赤苇很想立刻去洗手间把体内那根该死的东西取出来，但如果现在起身的话，自己湿透的裤子肯定会被看见。于是他只能按捺住起身的冲动，尽量保持一个姿势坐着，只等练习结束后大部分人离开，再偷偷地去更衣室换裤子。  
终于，宣告训练终止的哨声响了起来，一二年级的部员一哄而散。木兔脖子上缠着毛巾，小跑到赤苇身边，一把抓起自己的水壶咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶。  
“赤苇今天怎么回事？吃坏肚子了？”木兔向依然坐在长椅上一动不动的赤苇伸出手，“站得起来吗？”  
“……”赤苇将手交给木兔，被对方用力拉了一把。赤苇的身体顺势向木兔靠去。木兔身上有股浓烈的汗味，以及赤苇说不出的一种只属于木兔的独特气息。一嗅到那股味道，赤苇反而更想做了。  
“还不都是、木兔前辈的错……”  
突然又被责怪的木兔完全摸不着头脑，不知自家恋人葫芦里卖的是什么药。他上上下下地仔细端详了一下对方，终于发现了对方湿透的裤裆。再联系到对方红得不正常的脸颊，木兔终于隐约联想到了是怎么一回事。  
“赤苇、你……”  
偌大的体育馆里四下无人。由于按捺不住的兴奋，木兔动作有些粗暴地扯下了赤苇的运动裤。内裤湿得几乎能拧出水来。  
“……这还真是，洪水泛滥啊。”  
赤苇无暇去评判木兔不知道从哪学来的比喻，他现在真的快要忍不住了。  
“那么，这要怎么办？”木兔使劲挠着头，“要不我送赤苇回家？”  
“……木兔前辈，我想做。”  
“在这里？”  
“嗯……等不及了。现在就想做。”  
没有什么比亲耳从恋人口中听到邀约更令人兴奋。木兔几乎是立刻跃跃欲试了起来。偌大的体育馆空无一人，但外面的走廊还能隐约听到脚步声。两人觉得这里不太安全。  
“学校后面的小树林……怎么样？”木兔试探地向赤苇提了这样一个建议。校舍的后面有一片小树林，似乎在计划以后扩充成新的教学楼用地。那里平时很少有人，是同学们口中的情侣约会圣地之一。  
赤苇点了点头。  
小树林里基本都是大丛的灌木，由于缺乏打理的缘故杂草丛生。两人没有走树林之间为了方便师生穿行而铺设的石板路，而是钻进了不易被发现的深处，运动鞋踩断草叶发出带着苦涩的清香。  
“唔……”赤苇双手扶着树干，应木兔要求背对着他。接着下身感到一阵凉意，自己的运动裤连带着内裤被木兔迫不及待地扒了下来。   
在野外光着屁股绝不像是好学生赤苇会做出来的事，自己的脑子一定是坏掉了。但不可否认的是，比起锁得严严实实的卧室里，在随时有可能被人看到的地方野战带来的那种刺激的确让人欲罢不能。  
而且比起这个，即将被木兔发现自己身体里的秘密这一点更令赤苇感到紧张而又止不住兴奋。  
粘腻的喘息和汗水的气味充斥在潮湿的空气中，木兔粗重的鼻息离赤苇的后颈越来越近。他用手分开对方双腿的时候，对方表现得出乎意料地顺从。木兔用手指探索着赤苇湿答答的小穴，几乎立即就摸到了一个将穴口撑开一条细缝的硬物，柔软的内壁猛地一窒。当他意识到那是什么的时候，只觉得浑身的血液都用来让下体的某个器官充血勃起了。大脑中除了狠狠干翻自己过于勾人的小恋人的想法以外的其他都被欲火烧得什么也没剩下。  
“赤苇、”木兔的声音夹杂着喘息，“你……一整天都塞着这个吗？”  
赤苇没有回头，也没有发出应答。但他红得不像样的耳根已经代表了默认。  
“这可真是……”木兔的声音比平时低沉，“抱歉赤苇，我真的忍不住了。一会儿可能没法太温柔地待你了……”  
小穴湿黏得一塌糊涂，木兔的手指打了几个滑才好不容易捏住了按摩棒的底端。他尝试着将按摩棒抽出一截，然后又重重地压回肉穴里。阴蒂被狠狠地磨过，赤苇的惊叫出口了一半，尾音被他硬生生咬住嘴唇堵回了嘴里。在这里做不被发现还好说，万一被听见声音引人过来那就完了。  
木兔伸过左手帮赤苇捂住了嘴，右手继续握着按摩棒玩弄肉穴。在进出了几下之后，木兔忽然摸到了按摩棒底部一个不显眼的开关。出于好奇他按了下去。  
“唔……嗯呜！”黑色的圆柱体立即嗡嗡地震动起来，赤苇的身体剧烈颤抖，被木兔紧紧捂住的嘴只能发出沉闷的“呜呜”声。赤苇还是第一次尝到如此猛烈的快感，两条腿抖得如同筛糠，双手几乎撑不住粗糙的树干。如果不是有木兔的手臂在身后支撑，他大概整个身子已经软软地滑下去了。  
“哈啊……太、刺激了，木兔前辈……快、停下……”  
不断震动的按摩棒还被木兔握着在体内反复捣弄，赤苇眼角流出了生理性的泪水，不断哀求着木兔停下。也许对方也觉得自己的行径过于恶劣，木兔在享受够了恋人被快感折磨得眼角发红的诱人模样后，便一下子抽出了按摩棒。  
然而木兔的下一步动作却让赤苇始料未及。他伸出两根手指沾了沾赤苇花穴附近将耻毛都粘成一片的爱液，草草扩张了后穴，便将还在嗡嗡振动的按摩棒抵着赤苇的后穴插了进去，不忘狠狠地擦过前列腺。沾满爱液的滑溜溜的按摩棒非常顺利地整根插进了后穴。  
赤苇的后背从脖子到尾椎整个由于强烈的刺激反弓了起来。几乎没有喘息的机会，接踵而至的快感让赤苇几乎晕眩过去。前方的阴茎失禁般地从顶端淌出一股白色的浊液。  
“哈啊……木兔前辈、太狡猾了……”  
“没办法，没有地方放嘛。只能麻烦赤苇暂时用后面含一下了。”  
木兔解开裤子，将硬得发疼的肉棒抵住了赤苇的小穴。先是用龟头摩擦了几下肉穴上方充血勃起的肉粒，得到了对方难耐的挺腰迎合后，才下移到了对方已经准备好接纳自己的部位。穴口犹如一张热情的小嘴，迫不及待地亲吻着龟头。木兔闷哼着，稍微用力地挺腰，将自己埋进那个朝思暮想的温暖又湿滑的肉穴里。木兔尽力控制插入的速度，每当进入到一半遭到较大的阻碍时都会温柔地退出一些，再重新插入。被调教过的小穴虽然接纳他的尺寸尚有些勉强，但在木兔的水磨功夫之下，最终一整根都顺利插了进去。  
“唔……”赤苇发出难耐的喘息。在木兔温柔的对待下，下体虽然没有出现尖锐的撕裂疼痛，身体被完全充满的胀痛和压迫感还是让他感到一阵呼吸困难。  
不过这样就和木兔前辈完全合为一体了。  
插在后穴里的按摩棒在两人之间不断振动，带来微妙的快感。木兔一动不动插在赤苇阴道里的肉棒也能感觉到按摩棒的震动。这种奇妙的感觉更增添了几分情趣。他扣着赤苇的腰，开始动了起来。  
起初还是温柔的抽动，之后木兔便再也忍不住，大开大合动了起来。赤苇的呻吟声被木兔捂住，然而下体交合处传来的淫靡水声却根本没有办法遮掩。赤苇只能在心里祈祷千万不要有人经过这里。  
“赤苇的小穴咬得好紧……是因为在野外所以紧张起来了吗？明明还是赤苇要求的呢……”  
“木兔前辈才是、唔、过分……嗯啊！”  
“什么嘛……”木兔一边猛烈动着腰，一边俯身啃咬赤苇白皙的后颈。“明明擅自在小穴里塞了一天按摩棒的人是赤苇自己。看到赤苇这么好色，我也忍不住兴奋起来了嘛……”  
赤苇完全被夹在木兔和树之间，身躯还被顶弄着不断向前耸动。他只觉得自己快要被身后的人操进树干里了。  
对方埋在自己体内的凶器一下比一下插得更深。直到木兔顶到了腔道的上壁，赤苇有一种自己大概真的要被木兔顶穿内脏的错觉。  
另一边察觉到异样的木兔暂停了抽插的动作，顺着肉壁的尽头小心地又往上顶了顶。上面似乎还有一个紧闭的更细小的肉缝。  
赤苇只觉得肉壁尽头被木兔顶到的地方又酸又麻，伴随着说不出的快意。  
“赤苇，里面难道说是……子宫口吗？”  
赤苇京治活到现在第一次意识到自己体内深处竟然还藏着这样的器官。之前一直由于女性性征发育不全的缘故，原本并没有将女性的外生殖器当一回事的他，第一次有了一种自己竟然有可能怀孕的错愕感。  
“完了，那要是射在里面……赤苇岂不是会怀孕？”木兔的脑子看来还算是清醒的。  
一下子紧张起来的猫头鹰犹豫了起来，试图将自己的东西从赤苇体内退出去。然而尚未满足的赤苇又怎么舍得在此时让他离开。况且怀孕什么的，也不至于那么容易吧。  
“不、不要出去……”赤苇艰难地转过脖子，绯红的脸颊和带着泪痕的双眼顿时又崩断了木兔的理智。“木兔前辈，我想接吻……”  
木兔心领神会地帮助赤苇翻转了过来。用正面的姿势重新进入，木兔将赤苇的双腿环上自己的腰。  
“这样，就可以用嘴封住声音了呢。唔……”  
两人在唇舌交缠中交换彼此的津液，同时木兔下体顶弄的动作也一刻没有放缓。甜腻的呻吟被尽数融化在热吻之中。  
不断痉挛的肉壁像是要榨出精液似的吸绞着肉棒，那根凶器每次进入到最深处之时都会狠狠顶到最敏感的花心。木兔被赤苇红着眼睛的诱人模样刺激得只想把他干到再也没有力气在自己面前发骚为止。虽然在野外很刺激，但无法畅快淋漓地听到赤苇舒服的声音真的令他非常不爽。  
在不知经过了多少次狂风暴雨般的捣弄后，木兔终于用力地抵着赤苇的子宫口射了出来。体内被恋人的精液灌满的同时赤苇也全身颤抖，前方和后方一同达到了高潮。  
疲软下来的性器缓缓地滑出穴口。没了肉棒的阻塞，合不拢的小穴立刻喷出一大股精液和淫液混合的液体，香艳的画面让木兔险些又硬了。精液从体内逆流的快感过于舒服，赤苇咬牙忍耐着细碎的呻吟声。  
“对了赤苇，真的不会怀孕吗？”  
“谁知道呢？这可说不好。”赤苇突然存心想逗逗木兔。  
“啊！这可怎么办！”木兔果不其然立即紧张得连话也说不利索了，“难、难道说、我……要、要当爸爸了……？”  
“要是我真的有了，那可得请木兔前辈高中毕业之后就回家专心照顾我和孩子了。”  
不过木兔并没听出来赤苇话语中的玩笑意味，他已经认真地陷入了万一赤苇怀孕了自己该怎么办的思考之中。赤苇看着他的样子差点没忍住笑。不过为了保险起见，自己还是去吃个药吧。  
“好了好了木兔前辈。一下子养两个孩子对我来说压力也太大了。不过，下次做的时候最好还是戴上套哦。”

 

End.


End file.
